The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for automatically displaying information corresponding to date difference between a particular date and current date, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus which contains several groups of particular information, each group relating to one of pre-specified date differences, and automatically displays a group of information corresponding to date difference between a preset particular date and current date and the method employed therein.
Even in the modern society wherein people lead hectic lives, people have some particularly important days to remember. In some cases, it is necessary to do activities related to particular days, the activities depending upon how many days are left toward the particular days or passed since the particular days.
Pregnancy or bring up babies may be one of the most important things in life. In the case of pregnancy, the expected date of childbirth is a particular basic date and so is the date of birth in the case of nursing infants. For example, it is extremely important for a pregnant woman to regularly check unborn baby""s condition on the basis of the expected date of childbirth. Likewise, the mother of an infant should keep in mind what sort of preventive inoculation is needed for her baby on the basis of the baby""s date of birth.
Most hospitals for pregnant women or infants provide special booklets which contain useful information concerned with delivery or necessary for nursing infants so that the readers can easily notice what to prepare or when to do some particular tasks. It is not a simple matter, however, that pregnant women or mothers of infants find time to consult such booklets regularly, since having or nursing babies requires much time and efforts in itself. And, such booklets might miss some particular information since it is almost impossible to record every necessary detailed information relating to delivery or bringing up infants on such booklets.
Moreover, it is troublesome that uncomfortable pregnant women and mothers busy nursing babies calculate days remaining till the expected date of childbirth or days passed since the date of birth and consult booklets for particular information corresponding to the date difference. From time to time, some inevitable tasks such as preventive inoculation for babies or medical check-up of pregnant women are missed, which is very embarrassing and might cause serious problems.
The present invention has been developed to solve the foregoing problems. It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for automatically displaying information depending on date difference between a particular date and current date so that the user can be easily notice necessary information on the basis of the date difference.
The apparatus for automatically displaying information comprises a means for tracking the passage of time; a means for calculating date difference between the date obtained from said time tracking means and a preset date; a storing means having information corresponding to date difference; a means for checking whether the calculated date difference coincides with a particular number; a means for reading out information corresponding to the calculated date difference from said storing means, if confirmed by said checking means; and a means for displaying the information read out.
The method for automatically displaying information, comprising the steps of: setting a particular date inputted; calculating date difference between said particular date and current date; checking whether the calculated date difference coincides with one of pre-specified numbers; and displaying information corresponding to the calculated date difference based on the checking result.
The operation of the apparatus and method for automatically displaying information according to the present invention is as follows. The passage of time is tracked by the timing means and the date difference between a particular date set by a user and current date is calculated by the calculating means. The calculated date difference is tested if it coincides with one of many numbers pre-specified at least one of the plurality of date differences being other than zero internally and if so, the reading means reads out information corresponding to the date difference from the storing means. Consequently the relevant information is displayed by the displaying means.
The apparatus and method for automatically displaying information according to the present invention help people who need a good deal of information but have difficulty obtaining it, such as uncomfortable pregnant women or working women with babies to bring up, obtain necessary information easily when it is necessary, thereby preventing them from missing some important activities or getting in trouble by missing such activities.